


Property of: The Admiral

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Day 5 of tma femslash week!  The prompt I chose for today was Date Night, with Melanie and Georgie!  Melanie meets the Admiral for the first time, who does not seem to approve of her presence.





	Property of: The Admiral

“Come on in,” Georgie said as she held open the door for Melanie to step inside behind her. Though they’d known each other for a while through their respective ghost hunting shows and the few collaborations they’d done for them, they’d only been on a handful of dates. But when their date-night in the park was cancelled due to a typical London rainstorm, heading back to Georgie’s nearby flat seemed a decent alternative. 

They both discarded their sopping jackets and deposited them over chairs where they could dry, but they were both still drenched.

“Hm,” Georgie muttered. “I might be a size or two up from you, but let me grab some dry clothes.”

“Oh, it’s alright, really-” Melanie started to insist, but Georgie was already gone. 

When Melanie turned back to look around the apartment, she was immediately met by the piercing gaze of an animal. A fluffy cat stared up at her, unblinking.

She extended her hand toward the cat, slowly and carefully for it to sniff her. However, it then stood up, arched its back, and hissed. 

“Admiral, be nice,” Georgie cried as she stepped back into the room, now dressed in dry sweatpants and a t-shirt. She tossed an outfit over to Melanie. 

“I don’t think your cat likes me very much,” Melanie remarked as she stepped around the edge of the room toward the bathroom where she could change, attempting not to infuriate the animal any further.

“He’s just stubborn.”

“Are cats any other way?” Melanie called back through the closed door. 

After a pause, Georgie said, “Fair enough. He doesn’t like meeting new people.”

“His name is Admiral?” 

“ _The_ Admiral, generally.”

“How formal.”

“He is a very important cat.”

Melanie finished getting changed, shaking her head but still smiling as she threw on a _What the Ghost?_ shirt. As she stepped out, she gestured to it. 

“I’m not sure I’m allowed to wear this.”

“Well, you’ll just have to get me a _Ghost Hunt UK_ one and then we’ll be even.”

“I think I can manage that.” She smirked. 

Together, they headed into the kitchen, where Georgie started making drinks and some snacks. Melanie couldn’t shake the feeling of eyes on her back. 

“The Admiral _really_ doesn’t like me,” she mumbled as she pulled her gaze away from him again. 

“He’ll get used to you, really,” Georgie reassured, but Melanie slumped slightly. 

“If even your cat doesn’t like me, that doesn’t seem like a good start to this, you know?”

“You’re way more worried about the deeper meaning of this than I am. He didn’t run away and hide, so I think you’re already doing pretty well with him.”

“Really?” Melanie accepted the drink Georgie had prepared for her. “The bar is pretty low, huh?”

“Never had a cat, have you?” It was less a question and more a statement of fact.

“No. Or a dog or any pet, really. I’ve always been too busy or off travelling around, and it didn’t seem fair to them.”

“That makes sense. They’re good company, though.”

Melanie glanced over at the Admiral, where he still stared into her soul, motionless. 

Under her breath, she whispered, “Some better than others.”

*

The pair spent a few hours on Georgie’s couch, going through several drinks and a giant bowl of popcorn. The Admiral watched from his cat tree that sat up against the window like a chaperone at a school dance, making sure that nothing untoward occurred beyond some cuddling and a few kisses. 

Melanie sighed as she glanced at the clock. The rain had stopped about an hour ago, but she wasn’t eager to leave. 

“I should probably get going,” she finally grumbled. 

“Your clothes are still soaked,” Georgie rebuked, not moving from where she rested against Melanie’s side and thereby not letting her move. “And you said it yourself, you can’t wear that _What the Ghost?_ shirt. If somebody sees you in it… whew. Bad news. You should probably just stay the night so your clothes can dry.”

Georgie made the request so matter-of-factly Melanie almost had to doubletake to make sure she was hearing it correctly. She glanced over at Georgie, who sat, stony-faced and still unmoving from her comfortable spot in Melanie’s arms. 

With a smile on her lips, Melanie replied, “If you’re sure that’s alright…”

“I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t.”

From the side of the room, a low and quiet meow sounded, and both women turned to look at the Admiral. He had not relaxed at all during the evening, and was still ready to pounce.

“I’m not sure it’s alright with the Admiral though,” Melanie remarked. 

Georgie now leaned forward to address her pet directly. “If you aren't nice to Melanie then you won’t get breakfast.”

Somehow understanding her words, the Admiral adjusted his position just slightly into a more comfortable state and blinked once in acceptance. 

“Good boy.” 

She slumped back into Melanie’s arms. “See? No worries.”

With a chuckle, Melanie pressed a slow kiss to Georgie’s cheek and held her just a little bit closer than before. 

*

The sunlight that shone in through the edges of the window showed no sign of the storm from the previous evening. And, all wrapped up in each other, a pile of limbs and hair, Georgie and Melanie barely noticed until it was almost midday. 

Georgie awoke first, and the faint smell of coffee was just enough to rouse Melanie completely, even after she’d tugged at Georgie’s shirt and asked her to stay put for just another five minutes. 

“I made breakfast,” Georgie said, handing Melanie a cup of coffee as she arrived in the kitchen. 

She eagerly accepted the mug and took a long swig. “Thank you,” she mumbled, still sleepy. 

“And I folded up your clothes. They’re all dry. Now I have no excuse to keep you here.” She smirked. 

“Well, I’m sure you can find some reason to get me back, at the very least.”

Georgie popped onto her tiptoes to give Melanie a quick kiss, then turned back to prepare them both plates of eggs and toast. 

After breakfast and hesitating as long as she could, Melanie finally accepted that she ought to get going. She headed over to the chair where Georgie had placed her clothes and froze in place.

“Your cat is on my clothes.”

Georgie rushed over. There sat the Admiral, sound asleep and curled up atop Melanie’s shirt from the day before. 

“See? I told you he’d grow to like you.”

“I do want to stay, don’t get me wrong, but I actually have things I need to get done today.”

“Keep the shirt and trousers then,” Georgie offered with a shrug and a smirk. “Just keep your jacket zipped up so nobody can see you wearing another ghost show's brand. Besides, it’s not like I don’t have more _What the Ghost?_ shirts hanging around, and I can manage without one pair of pajama pants until I see you next.”

“I’ll keep them at my place, that way you’re ready when you come over.”

“And you better have a _Ghost Hunt UK_ shirt waiting for me to wear with them.”

“Of course,” Melanie replied as if to lack such a thing would be scandalous. 

After a pause, during which Georgie carefully pet the Admiral’s ears and he purred, she chuckled. “Now I really do have a reason to get you back here. I have your clothes!”

“Please. I think you already had enough reason.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“I think it most definitely is.”

Melanie pulled Georgie in for a kiss, and then another, and then another, as she slowly made her goodbyes. Throughout the rest of the week, Georgie inundated Melanie’s phone with pictures of the Admiral, sound asleep on the shirt she had left behind. Though she would surely be headed back to Georgie’s flat soon enough, that shirt wasn’t going anywhere. It was now property of the Admiral.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again to tmafemslashweek.tumblr.com!  
> If you want to see more of my writing, head on over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com or come chat about tma on my personal, moirasberet.tumblr.com <3


End file.
